R A C E
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: [You live your life based on what you live for...not by what you want or how badly you want to get it.] Oneshot based off of THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS


**Yeah so I was watching **_Fast and Furious_ **with Vin Deisel in it (swoon) and I had this idea that I wanted to do. A question like what if Booth and Sully engaged in a street race for an actual reason and both Cam and Bren tried to stop them?**

**Well, this is what you get.

* * *

**

**Title: **_RACE_

**Summary: **_"You live your life based on what you live for...not by what you want or how badly you want to get it."_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Seeley Booth, Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, Camille "Cam" Saroyan, Angela Montenegro, Zach Addy, and Jack Hodgins_

**OC Characters: **_Dom Knixs_

**Notes: **_Yes, I used "Dom", Vin Deisels' character in the movie. I just changed the last name.

* * *

_

It was hot and sticky in California around this time of month. It was expected with the rush of the July atmosphere. But the strong Californian weather didn't phase Special Agent Seeley Booth. In fact, he'd grown quite used to it by now.

Himself and the Jeffersonian team had ben working on a murder case in California for over a week now. They still haven't caught the killer, but the case had enough evidence up to butt to go with.

Slipping on his sunglasses, Booth stepped out of his SUV and walked across the parking lot to one of the largest museums in California. Where he was sure that his partner and her team were.

Welcoming the blast of cool air when he walked through the doors, the agent smiled upon seeing his partner, forensic anthropologsit Temperance Brennan dressed casually in a pair of kakhi shorts, maroon tanktop, ponytail, and short sleeved blue button-up shirt over her tank. She wore hiking boots and had never looked sweeter to Booth.

Getting his mind cleared and shaking his head, Booth slipped his glasses in his jeans pocket and walked over to her. "Hey Bones."

Brennan looked over in his direction, then back down at the clipboard in her hand. "Don't call me Bones."

"Where's the team?" Booth looked around, not seeing eye, hair, or mouthy expression of Angela, Jack, Zach, Cam, or fellow FBI agent Tim.

Brennan nodded. "Scattered."

"Scattered? Bones, we have a serial killer on the loose in one of the largest states in the US. There's no time fro breaks."

"So go get them and boss them around."

Booth shook his head and headed for the stairs. "Unbelievable."

He took the stairs and walked down to the second floor where Angela Montenegro was leisurely sketching in her pad. Her hair was swept up in a high ponytail, she wore a yellow tank top, denim shorts, and sneakers.

"Hey. Where's--"

"Down the next floor," she pointed without looking up. "Hodgins and Zach are fooling around with something, I don't know. I wasn't listening."

"And Cam and Sully?"

"Probably making out in some closet," Angela grinned.

Booth shook his head and pointed to her. "Get some air. This heat is getting to your head." He headed down the next flight of stairs and breathed relief when he found Camille Saroyan, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and Agent Tim Sullivan standing around. All were wearing casual clothes same as everybody else.

"Hey. What's going on? Don't you guys know there's a killer out there somewhere?"

All eyes turned to him.

"Relax, Boothy," Sully smirked. "We did all we could. We just have to wait."

Booth sighed as Angela and Brennan made their way downstairs behind him. "That may be true, but there is a heck of a lot more that we can do."

"Not exactly," Brennan said, making Booth jump back slightly.

Sully grinned at the anthropologist. "This weather too hot for you, Tempe, or do you have a hot date later?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "We're in California, Sully. Get used to it."

"You know," Booth thought, trying to break all tension he knew would rise between himself and the agent, "California's famous for street-racing. Think the killer could be there?"

Eyes diverted to him. Brennan was slightly confused. "What does that mean?"

"Tell me you've never heard of a street race?" Sully asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, I have. But what does that have to do with anything--"

"Think, Bones, come on," Booth said. "The victim was killed in a serious car crash. Car went missing. No traces on how the death progressed...it's the perfect shot."

Zach noddd. "That would explain the metal fragments I found in the skull."

"And that could imply numerous of other things," Brennan stated. "That does not mean that our victim was a street racer, nor the fact that the murderer was, either."

Booth nodded, not overly convinced. Yet his underlying cause was predominant. He let his eyes gaze over to Sully who was looking at Brennan in a way that could make him lunge for the agent. They were over...but it was obvious that he still had something for her.

"Okay so what, we're just gonna sit around here and wait for an answer to come to us?"

"We have to," Brennan said. "There's nothing more we can do, Booth, I'm sorry."

Nodding, he turned his back and walked back up the stairs, Sully following after a moment's hesitation.

"Hey, Booth," Sully caught up with him and grabbed the agent's arm.

Booth turned. "Can I help you?"

"What was the street race crack all about, anyway? You know just as much as myself or the next person that it's not even close to what--"  
"I'll tell you something," Booth got brave. "Keep your eyes of Bones."

Sully put his hands up. "Woah. You said--"

"I know what I said. But you two are over. Get over it and move on."

"You know what?" Sully smirked. "You may have the hots for her, but you don't have the guts to go after her. At least I did."

Booth swallowed his frustration and tried his harder not to slug the man. "You want to settle this?" He smirked. "Let's settle it like Californians, huh?"

"I'm listening," Sully raised an eyebrow at him.

Booth looked to make sure that nobody from the team was listening or could hear them. "I happen to know for a fact that there's a street race tonight. At ten. I'll race you for Bones."

Sully was shocked more or less to the point. "Are you on something? No, no no way."

"Scared you'll lose?" Booth asked smartly. "Look, I win, I get Bones and," he pulled out a wad of cash, "we'll even step it up in cash. I lose, you get her and I stay out of your life."

Hesitating, but not missing a chance to blow a second chance with Brennan and cash at that, Sully grinned, pulling out his own wad of money. "You have a deal Boothy."

"You know it may cost us our jobs."

"Yeah...and you would know about that now, wouldn't you?" Sully grinned. "See you at ten."

"Better get a car, Sullivan!" Booth called after him. Then, staring down at the floor, he shook his head and laughed. "What have I just done?"

* * *

Sully raced his SUV to the nearest garage in sight and grinned when he saw just the rightkind of place he'd picked to get a street racing car. Nobody would have ever known it, and he would have never told, but back when he was a teenager, he'd lived in California. And when he was old enough to street race, he had. And he'd won every single time.

So it was lucky that he knew a guy who could get him the right kind of car.

"Hey," Sully nodded when he walked in. "Does Dom Knixs still work around here?"

"Sure does," a boy about the age of Zach grinned. "I'll get him for you."

Sully nodded. "Thanks."

Within moments, a man around the age of early to mid fourties walked in with a grin bigger than the agent could have ever imagined.

"Dom, you haven't changed a bit."

"Not since I last saw your face around here," Dom shook Sully's hand with grace. "What are you doing here?"

Sully shrugged. "Got a case. Here with the team from DC."

"Oh that's right. You're a big FBI hot-shot now, huh?"

Sully nodded. "More or less."

Dom laughed. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need a car."

Dom looked at him almost incredulously. "Are you serious? You need a car?"

"I'm racing tonight."

Dom was more or less shocked further. "Tim, what's the really all about?"

"I'm racing a FBI buddy of mine. For cash...and a girl," Sully grinned as Dom shook his head.

"Tim, you haven't changed. I think I might have something for you," he grinned. "An old friend if you want to put it that way."

Sully grinned, knowing just what he was getting at. His old car. A '95 black and green Honda Civic with an underglow. The car he used to race back in his teenage days. "You still have that?"

Dom grinned. "I knew you would be back."

* * *

Booth rounded the corner in his SUV to a garage not far from the museum and parked.

Truth be told, before his Army Sniper days and before he'd even dreamed of joining the army, he'd lived in Tennessee. Back in the days before they'd banned street racing. He'd raced every race ever held since he was thirteen. He was the youngest street racer and the best in the state. He'd won all but one race that had almost permanently kept him from walking. It was then that his parents had a strong hold on him from that point on and he'd focused his life based on discipline and joining the military.

"Hey," Booth nodded to a kid. "You look like someone I work with."

"I'm young...that's what everybody says," he shrugged. "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, I need a car," Booth raised his eyebrows.

The kid nodded. "I got just the man for you. Dom!"

Booth waited for a moment, arms crossed and it wasn't long before a man looking to be in his fourties and built extremely well showed up.

"Hey. Dom Knixs. I run the place."

"Seeley Booth," Booth shook his hand.

"Unusual name," Dom grinned.

"Unusual parents," Booth chided back.

Dom nodded. "Don't we all." He paused. "So you need a car?"

"Yeah, got a big race planned tonight," Booth nodded. "I was hoping you could set me up with something."

Dom eyed him. "What do you do, Seeley?"

"FBI agent...why you going expose me?"

"Do you work with Tim?"

Confused at first, Booth though and rethought again. "Tim--Tim Sullivan?"

"That's the guy."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Wait, how do you know him?"

"Used to come by here all the time. Was a real big street racer back in the day. I supplied and fixed his car for five years before he left. He was one of the best."

Booth's heart sank. He never knew this. And if he had, he probably wouldn't have challeneged the agent. Yet...he was also one of the best.

"Yeah, well, so was I."

"Really? Where at?"

"Tennessee."

"Oh, yeah," Dom nodded. "The big banner. How long?"

"Since I was thirteen."

"Woah! Young, weren't you?"

Booth grinned. "Like I said, I was one of the best and youngest."

Dom nodded. "It probably wasn't smart challenging a man like Tim. But who knows, you might have something in store. It should be interesting to watch. And I'll be there."

Booth swallowed.

"So you two are betting on the same thing. The girl?"

Booth shook his head. "Yeah."

"You sweet on her?"

"She's my partner, but yes."

"And unfortunately for you, Tim also likes her?"

By now both Dom and Booth were walking thorugh rows of cars. "Yeah. They had been together, but split and now he's rounding for second chance."

"And let me guess, you never got the chance with her?"

Booth put his hands up. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Afraid you might lose?"

"It's a possibility."

Dom stopped in front of a car. It was red with black lightning bolts going down the sides. "A '94 Mazda RX-7 FD3S. This is one of the best next to Tim's car."

"What does he have?"

"A black and green '95 Honda Civic. It won him every single race he'd ever taken."

Booth nodded, not feeling so great now.

"So what about you? How many races have you won?"

"All of them," Booth said, looking into Dom's stark eyes. "All but one. I was seventeen and after that race, I vowed my life to sincerety and discipline."

"Army?"

Booth nodded. "Army Sniper until I quit. Then I joined the FBI and things have never gone better for me."

Dom nodded and paused. "Let me tell you something. You live your life based on what you live for...not by what you want or how badly you want to get it."

Booth sighed. "You're talking about Bones, aren't you?"

"That your girl?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes."

Booth looked at the car and Dom held the keys out to him. "It's your choice, man."

Staring at the dangling keys for a moment, he nabbed them. "I'll win," he replied cockily.

"You're confident."

Booth swallowed and Dom grinned with a nod.

"Confident is good."

* * *

**9:44 PM**

At the museum, Booth kept his focus off of Sully and into the race. Nobody knew thus far. And it was only him, Brennan, Sully, and Cam in the museum. Angela, Zach, and Jack had long since gone back to the hotel. Brennan just wanted to finish up some last minute things and needed Cam's help.

"Booth."

Booth looked up, his distraction swayed. "Huh?"

"Hand me that label," she pointed and looked at him funny. "You seem awful distracted, Booth."

"Nah, I'm fine," he shook his head.

Brennan looked at him. "Booth, your mind is normally straight and focused. You're-"

"Okay, Bones," the agent held up a hand. "No Squint talk or forever be silenced."

Brennan looked at him. "I don't know what that means."

"'Course you don't." Booth paused, looked around, then stood up, standing on the opposite side of the table. "Bones, listen, I'll tell you if you don't blab it."

"Since when have I been known to blab?"

"Since you met Angela," Booth snorted.

Brennan looked at him. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Booth looked around again, then told her in a low voice, "I'm racing tonight. Ten."

Brennan looked up at him. "What? Both-"

"I'm racing Sullivan," Booth continued. "I have an awesome car and so does he, but that doesn't matter. Turns out, he used to street race when he lived here in California and I know I never told you this before, but I used to street race when my parents and I lived back in Tennessee before they banned it and--"

"Booth," Brennan put a hand up. "You can't race."

"I can, Bones and I can win!" Booth smiled with confidence. "Sullivan's got nothing on him but the past. I don't think he can beat me."

"I don't think you can do it period," Brennan was incredulous. "Why are you doing this?"

Booth sighed. "I made a bet with him."

"Seeley!"

"Listen, it's for a good reason."

Brennan put a hand on her hip. "Dazzle me, Seeley Booth, because I can't in my right mind figure out why you would race Sully when--"

"For you, Bones!" Booth shot out unintentionally.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Seeley Booth...I thought you were better than that."

"I am, Bones, but the way he looked at you and--and I know I can win and it's for money, too! I swear!"

"You can't race him, Booth. You'll get killed. Those are dangerous races."

"I know. I've raced them and I've won them." He paused and sighed. "I can do this, Bones."

Heading for the door when his watch read 9:52, Brennan followed, grabbing his arm. "Booth!"

Booth turned around. "What?"

"Don't do it. Don't race Sully. Go back to the hotel."

"I already got a car, Bones," Booth pulled his arm back, "there's no backing up on it now."

Heading for the door, he jogged out, Brennan watching. He hopped into the Mazda and Brennan watched as he sped off and furiously dialed her cell phone, heading down the stairs to warn Cam.

* * *

Sully read 9:52 on his watch and started to leave. If he wanted to get there, he wanted to get there to win.

"Woah," Cam looked up. "Where are you headed off to already?"

Sully stopped and looked back. "Uhm, I got to grab something."

Not believing him totally, Cam shot him a look. "Sully, is there something going on tonight?"

Looking around to make sure that nobody awas around to listen, he stepped in front of Cam and said in a low voice, "I'm racing tonight in less than ten minutes."

Cam's eyes widened. "Sully, what are you-"

"I can win, Cam, I can. I used to street race all the time when I lived here in California. Since I was fourteen. And I've won every single one of them before I left. I'm racing Booth--"

"Wait, what?"

"Booth. I'm racing Booth. And I have this car that I used to race when I raced here in my teenage years and--"

"What are you racing for?"

Sully swallowed. "Uh...uh...mbrenmoneytempe..."

"What?" Cam was confused.

"We're racing for Temperance," Sully blurted.

Cam was in shock. More or less because her mutual feelings for Sully had developed un-noticed. But even more so than the fact because of their ending relationship just two months before. "For my anthropologist?"

"Yeah and money," Sully hurried, hoping that would change things.

"Money and a girl?" Cam shok her head. "You can't race."

"Why not?"

"Because those are dangerous games. I'm from the Bronx, I've seen good and bad and street racing is bad. You'll get wasted."

"Cam, I think you're forgetting that I said I was the best in street racing in my teenage years," Sully shot back.

"Yes, but the fact is that you're not a teenager anymore."

"No, but I have the mind of one and I remember everything I ever knew about street racing," Sully started to walk off.

Cam followed and grabbed his hand by mistake, almost blushing. "Wait."

Sully turned and Cam fliched her hand away quickly. "Yes?"

"Don't race. Don't do this. You're going to put your job and life in danger all for Brennan?"

Sully thought and re-thought, then nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Cam swallowed when she watched him walk out the doors and get into the Honda Civic and speed off. She looked at her watch and ran up the stairs, almost running into Brennan.

"Woah," Brennan skirted to a stop.

"Sorry," Cam went around her and up the stairs. Brennan thought, then turned around.

"Cam."

"Yes?" Cam turned around and looked at her.

"Sully's racing tonight. Street race against Booth."

Cam looked at her. "You know, too?"

"Booth told me."

"Sully told _me_."

A silence pause went by before Brennan and Cam both looked at each other and said in perfect unison, "Let's go."

* * *

Booth was grinning with pride as he pulled into the lot. He had no idea what kind of car Sully was driving, but his eye caught Dom instantly and a couple of other cars that were there as well as tons of people. This was the usual scene that he was used to.

Parking the Mazda, he got out and Dom smiled, greeting him. "Well well, you did show up."

"Course I did. I loved this when I was growing up and I will now," Booth looked around.

Dom shook his head. "He's not here yet."

"Probably flaking out."

Dom snorted. "If I know Tim, and I know him well, he won't flake out. He'll be here."

Booth nodded and looked down at the hood of the car.

"You like that car?"

"Yeah, it runs great."

"Make sure you pull those nitrous tanks at the right time, Seeley. You don't want to blow the race or yourself."

Booth nodded. "I will, don't worry."

Not a moment after, a black and green Honda Civic pulled in, engine revving. Booth turned his head and Dom nodded with a grin.

"Tim."

Booth swallowed and Sully parked, getting out of the Civic. He stood by the car and grinned.

"Boothy showed up."

"Wouldn't miss it, Sullivan."

Sully pulled out his cash wad. "Ready to go?"

Booth did likewise. "Always."

Both agents got into their cars and Dom went over to Sully. "Play it safe, but race like your life depends on it, got it?"

Sully nodded with a smile. "Always, Dom. I never lost."

Dom grined and laughed. "You got that right." He gave the agent a friendly shove and went over to Booth.

"Hey," Booth took a breath.

"Nervous?"

"Nah."

"Just remember what I said," Dom told him. "Good luck, Seeley."

Booth nodded. "Thanks."

At the starting line, Booth and Sully ended up side-by-side. Putting on his sunglasses, Booth cast a look at the agent and Sully did likewise. Starting up the engine, Booth flipped the GPS on, pumped up the stereo and braced himself.

Sully did the same but grinned cockily.

Dom watched from the sidelines and the agents revved up their engines as the starting flag waved.

Sweat poured down the back of Booth's neck, but his mind was cool and calm. Sully was barely shaken.

When the signal was given, Booth and Sully tore off, Cam, Bren, Zach, Angela, and Hodgins just arriving.

"No!" Cam shouted.

"We're too late," Brennan looked around.

Hodgins thought. "We can follow them."

"How?" Zach asked. "At the acceleration they're going--"

"Not now," Angela shook her head.

Hodgins took off. "Come on, Zach."

Confused, but knowing that the entomologist normally had good intentions, he followed anyway. Cam, Bren, and Angela stayed where they were.

Dom looked at them in interest. He had a feeling by their expressions that one of them was the girl. "Hey!" He called.

The girls looked in his direction.

Dom waved them over. "Which one of you is 'Bones'?"

Brennan looked at him. "I am, why?"

"They're racing for you? I can see why," Dom grinned.

"Just tell us where they end," Cam spoke up.

Dom sighed. "They're smart boys, but they have horrible tensions. They butt heads."

"More times than often. They're oxes," Angela said.

"One of them will walk out of here with no scratches, cuts, bruises, and money...and you," he pointed to Brennan.

The girls were confused. "What about the other one?" Cam asked.

"The other will be lucky to walk out of here alive." He paused. "And I'm betting that to be Booth with his cocky act."

Brennan cursed under her breath and pushed her way through the crowds, going in the direction of where Hodgins and Zach had run off to.

Cam followed.

Dom looked at Angela. "What happened?"

"Well Brennan has the hots for Booth and I'm guessing that Cam's feelings for Sully haven't come out in the open."  
Dom nodded. "Well if they're smart enough and remember well, they won't pull the nitrous."

"The what?"

"The thing that could almost kill one of them."

* * *

On the track, Booth swerved his way around Sully and was waiting for the right time to pull the nitrous on him. He remember well his racing experiences and the last race that he didn't win was his stupidity. He'd engaged the nitrous too soon and almost killed himself. He wouldn't do that again.

Sully pulled ahead and Booth swore under his breath. He wasn't going to lose. He wouldn't allow it to happen.

With his pulse throbbing, Booth hovered his hand over the nitrous engage and closed his eyes. He would use it.

In less than five minutes.

"Hodgins!" Brennan called, running after him. "Hodgins!"

Jack turned. "Dr. Brennan. Dr. Saroyan."

"We need to get to them somehow, someway," Brennan rushed.

"Why?" Hodgins asked.

Cam sighed. "Because one of them is going to get blown to peices, the other will get Brennan and money."

Hodgins' eyes widened and he looked at Zach. "You couldn't figure that out?"

"You didn't ask."

Shaking his head, Hodgins pulled ahead. "Come on. We need to follow them."

* * *

Sully looked over at Booth, then down at his nitrous. He wasn't going to engage it yet. He was smart. He knew when to pull it. He was going to win. He was sure of it.

Booth pulled ahead, still contemplating the nitrous. The finish line would be soon and if he was going to win, he should use it now. Still...

"No," he muttered to himself. "I won't lose."

With vigor, he engaged the nitrous.

Ironically, at the same time, so did Sully.

Now it was personal.

* * *

Brennan, Cam, Hodgins, and Zach made their way to the finish line and looked up the road.

"I don't see them," Zach said.

"They should be coming down," Cam said.

Zach calculated in his head. "Based on speed and velocity, they'll be coming down that hill in less than ten minutes, fifteen at the most."

Brennan and Cam looked at each other.

"Let's hope they both make it down here alive then," Cam said.

Brennan nodded. She hoped.

* * *

Booth grinned. He was going to win. "Thank God for nitrous."

Sully grinned. He was sure so sure that he had Booth. He cast a side look over at him. "This is going to be a breeze," he said to himself.

Knowing that they were going to head the finish line soon, Booth took a swerve to the side, trying to block Sully. But he wouldn't have any of it.

Sully butted the bumper of Booth's car and swerved to the right, tearing off in front of Booth. "Persistent nut," he muttered.

Booth cursed to himself and headed the corner, taking a left in front of Sully, blocking him again. "Back off, Sullivan."

"God Almighty, Boothy," Sully swerved and almost lost control, soon gaining it back.

Booth took the initiative. He took a sharp turn and lost control, spinning. He cursed under his breath. "Snap, dangit...come on, come on, come on..."

Sully saw Booth lose control and slammed on his brakes when the agent spun out in front of him. Closing his eyes and cursing loudly, he slammed into Booth's car and flipped.

Then everything was silent.

* * *

"No!" Cam saw the wreck and ran out to the cars, the other three following Dom and Angela came over the hill running.

Brennan ran over to Booth's car which was on its side. "Booth? Seeley? Booth!"

Booth groaned. "Bones."

"I'm right here."

"Arm."

"What?"

Booth held out his hand. "Arm, Bones!"

"Oh, arm," Brennan took his hand and arm and gently pulled him out with Hodgins' help.

Booth groaned, standing up. A cut ran from his forehead down, he was bleeding and a bruise was forming above his right eye.

"The heck is wrong with you?" Brennan snapped, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, man," Hodgins did the same and helped him walk. "This was pretty stupid of you."

"I pulled the nitrous too soon. Again."

"Like you did back in Tennessee?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded and looked. "What happened with Sullivan?"

Brennan looked over to where Dom and Cam were pulling a beat up Sully from the completely smashed Honda Civic.

"Oh God," Booth muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Brennan said. "We just need to get you fixed up."

Booth sighed. His fault. He made the bet. He made the call and now he was going to pay for it.

He and Sully both.

At the Honda, Cam lifted Sully's brusied, scraped head. "Oh my God, Tim? Tim can you hear me?"  
Dom knelt down and checked the pulse in his neck. "He's going to be fine." He pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call for an ambulance."

Cam nodded and turned back to Sully. "Tim. Sully. Hello?"

Sully rolled his head and opened one swollen eye. "Cam..."

"Oh my God. What the _heck_ were you thinking!" She scolded. "What are you stupid!"

"No..." Sully moaned.

"Don't you ever do this again. You hear me?"

Sully formed a very small, weak smile. "Okay, Mom."

Cam smiled and hugged him close.

"Owww, Cam, Cam..."

She pulled back. "Sorry, sorry."

"No, no, just do it softer," he moaned.

Cam wiped away a trickle of blood from his cheek. "You are so stupid, Tim Sullivan."

"I know," Sully groaned. "I never lost a race before. This was stupid. I pulled--I pulled the nitrous too soon."

Cam sighed. "Just like Dom said you would."

"I never did that before. I just wanted to win..."

Cam sighed.

"I--I just--this was stupid. I didn't mean to. I need to get over Tempe."

Cam didn't say anything. It wasn't her place to. "I understand."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Sully groaned and put a hand to her cheek. He smiled. "No more street racing."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Cam smiled and kissed his hand. "You and Booth are so arrogant sometimes."

"Booth, oh man, where is--"

"He's okay. He's alright. Although you may have to be in the hospital for a while," Cam told him.

Sully nodded. "Let me up."

"You can't stand."

"Let me up."

Cam stood up and helped the agent stand up, slinging a arm over her shoulder. Dom helped after hanging up. "Ambulance is on its way."

Sully groaned.

"You really shouldn't be up," Cam said.

"I'm fine."

Dom looked at him. "Pulled the nitrous too soon, Tim."

"I know. I wanted to win."

Dom laughed. "How many times have I told you that winning isn't everything?"

"More times than I could have ever counted, Dom," Sully groaned.

Brennan looked behind him. "Stop, Hodgins, stop."

Hodgins did so and both turned around with Booth. "What are you doing, Dr. Brennan?"

Booth looked at Sully and groaned. "Oh man..."

Sully nodded towards him. "Booth."

"Sullivan."

The scene looked amusing. Brennan and Hodgins on either side of Booth; Cam and Dom on either side of Sully. Angela and Zach were standing beside them.

"This was stupid," Booth said.

Sully nodded, then groaned. "Bad idea. Yeah, I agree."

"Truce?" Booth smirked and held up the money.

Sully smirked and held up his own money with a bruised hand. "Truce." He paused, the smirked. "And you can have Brennan."

Booth laughed. "As long as you get Cam."

Sully looked at Cam and smirked. "I think I can do that."

Dom grinned. "So does this mean I won't see the great Tim Sullivan street race anymore?"

Sully shook his head. "I don't think so Dom." He looked at the car. "Besides...I think I just totaled your baby."

"Nah," Dom grinned. "That was your baby, Tim. You totaled it, you're paying."

Rolling his eyes, Sully took the money back from Booth. "Sorry, Boothy," he handed it to Dom. "There. Satisfied?"

Dom grinned and nudged Sully gently. "Great seeing you back around here again."

"Enjoy it," Sully looked at Booth. "Because it's the last time you'll see me street race."

Booth nodded. "Ditto."

"Unless..." Sully grinned. "You have another bet to make with me."

"I may...what do you have on you?"

Cam and Brennan rolled their eyes. It was going to be a_ long _ride home.

* * *

**I hope you liked that.**

**Jay**


End file.
